


car crash hearts

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Food, M/M, Swearing, lmk if i need to add any tags :), quarantine horny, set in pandemic times, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Mark and Ethan are bad at flirting but let's pretend they aren't.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	car crash hearts

**Author's Note:**

> so this kinda happened to me, except i was a pussy and didnt ask for her number >:( this is what i wish happened ig

Ethan sits in his car in front of the restaurant, bored as hell. He's waiting to pick up a cake for his friend's socially distanced birthday party tonight and he's tired of fucking around on his phone. He sees a waiter walk out of the restaurant and over to the car beside him, also in line to pick up an online order. He notices that the waiter is really attractive, well built and tan, with shoulder length wavy hair that looks quite soft. The black slacks he's wearing accentuates his ass and- 

Nope nope nope. Ethan stops that train of thought and buries his face in his hands. God, quarantine has him fucked up. He needs to get a grip and not think about a stranger's ass. He looks down at his phone as the waiter walks back into the restaurant. 

He refuses to look up until the waiter walks over to his car window. He quickly puts on his mask and rolls down his window. 

"Hi, what's the name on you order?" the waiter, Mark according to his name tag, asks. His voice is smooth and on the deeper side. Ethan tries not to think about how perfect it is as he answers. 

"Ethan Nestor."

Mark's eyes crinkle, mask hiding his smile. "Thank you, I'll bring your order out in a minute." As he walks back in the restaurant he glances back at Ethan. They make eye contact briefly before he goes inside. Ethan feels himself blushing but luckily his mask hides it. 

Mark walks back out quickly, holding a bag. As he hands it to Ethan he says "Next time there's a party I expect to be invited, cause the tiramisu here is great." 

Ethan wonders how he knew it was a for a party but then he remembered there aren't many reasons to buy half a pan of tiramisu. 

"Well I can't invite you if I don't have your number," he replies, surprising himself a bit. Ethan doesn't normally flirt, or even attempt to. 

Mark chuckles and says "Well I'd hate to miss out," while pulling out a pen and scribbling something on the bottom of Ethan's receipt. Ethan notices his biceps and how big they are. He forces himself to stop looking and he accepts the receipt with a quick thanks. 

"Talk to you later," Mark says, leaving to go back inside and do his job. He pauses outside the door again, this time though he winks at Ethan before going in. 

Ethan stares at his number on the receipt, before he gets a text from his friend, asking him if he got lost. He snaps out of his daze, replies, and starts driving. Ethan's previously annoyed mood has completely changed as he thinks about what could come out of texting Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i kinda like it :). is it weird when i leave questions in these notes?? idk i just want to interact w/ yall but sometimes im too awkward to reply andddd yeah


End file.
